Love in Weird places
by JustCallMe.Catgirl
Summary: Inuyasha is the modern day person in this fanfic. Kagome's a pirate and they both meet when a vortex sucks Inuyasha into Kagome's world. Can he escape? Or more importantly, can he escape with his life? This is just a one chapter story, but I garuntee it's


**The one and only chapter:**

**Love comes in weird places**

**Hiya! I wrote this peice for school, and I wanted to see if you guys liked it! My teacher gave it an A, what about you guys?**

* * *

It was Saturday, and Inuyasha Taisho sat on his couch channel surfing, when his mom called from the kitchen

"Inu-chan, there's leftover oden in the fridge if you get hungry. I'll be at work until nine, and your father should be home before me." Used to this, Inuyasha muttered an OK as his mother rushed out the door. As he flipped through the channels, he thought about his childhood friend, Miroku Houshi. Suddenly remembering Miroku was at work in the mall, Inuyasha decided to pay him a visit.

Grabbing his keys off the rack, he headed into the garage and towards his shiny red corvette. He squinted as light flooded into the garage when the door slowly shifted upwards. Slipping on sunglasses, Inuyasha started the car. The engine came to life with a roar and Inuyasha sped off in the direction of the mall.

15 minutes later,Inuyasha found himself on an eerie road. It was rough and narrow, and the trees bent over it so closely packed together they blocked out the sun completely._ I must have taken a wrong turn…_ Inuyasha thought. The road was completely straight and it disappeared into the darkness ominously. Inuyasha turned his headlights on low, and steadily drove on, looking for a wide enough space for him to turn around.

Peering into the distance, Inuyasha saw a house towering up ahead. For some reason, a shiver crept up his spine, and he searched frantically for a space large enough for him to turn around. Suddenly, everything stopped, and darkness engulfed him. _What the hell-?_ Inuyasha thought nervously. He stepped cautiously out of the car. He walked around to the front of it and just as he reached for the hood, the car suddenly turned back on. Inuyasha heard something click in the front of the car and the car lurched backwards. Inuyasha watched in exasperation as his only mode of transportation receded into the darkness.

"OF ALL THE THINGS THAT COULD GO WRONG!" Inuyasha shouted, and letting out a groan of frustration, ran after the car.

After an hour or so of running, Inuyasha was still no where near the corvette. Finally giving up, he slowed to a walk. _My parents are going to kill me! _He thought, and let out another groan. Looking back, his eyes widened in surprise. He was just as close to the house as he had been an hour ago! He let out a cry of despair. _Now things are just getting weird!_Inuyasha thought. He walked slowly and cautiously towards the house.

Inside the house was bigger then it seemed on the outside.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Inuyasha shouted. No one except his own echo answered. _Heelllloo…hello…is anyone… isss annyyonee… hooomme?…hoomme?…_ A shudder crept up Inuyasha's spine, something about this house seemed…wrong. A sinister feeling hung in the air, making Inuyasha's heart beat faster. Steadily creaking up the stairs,Inuyasha looked around for any sign of recent life. The hall way was completely dark, except a faint light coming from the crack underneath a edged closer to the door, and painfully slowly, he twisted the knob. The door opened with a loud groan. The glow flooded the hallway, and Inuyasha stepped into the room and quietly shut the door. Turning around, Inuyasha looked into a swirling blue vortex of some kind. Suddenly, the house lurched as if unstable. Inuyasha let out a cry and stumbled into the hole. Then everything went black.

Inuyash awoke up feeling as if the room was rolling and pitching. Had it all been a dream? Did he fall asleep on the couch? Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. A girl about his age stood over him.

"I don't like two things about this picture, lad. One, your on my bed, and two, you're here at all you stinking bilge rat!" She roughly pushed Inuyasha off the 'bed', which was really a hammock that was too short for him anyway.

"Where-where am I?"Inuyasha managed to sputter. The girl looked at him, confused.

"Are you serious? You don't know where you are?"Inuyasha shook his head, and the girl laughed.

"Are you gonna stand there laughing all day or are you gonna tell me where I am?"Inuyasha said gruffly. The girl stopped laughing immediately.

"Aye, I'll tell yah. You're in the middle of the ocean, aboard the _St. Anne_, home to the fiercest pirates in the world, and the king." Inuyasha's eyes widened. The middle of the ocean? How could that be? And what self respecting king would travel with pirates? Questions swirled around in Inuyasha's head, threatening to spill any moment. Seeing his confusion, the girl chuckled again.

"You really have no idea do you? When I said the king, I meant the king of the pirates. I'm part of his crew… Where'd you get such strange clothes? Where'd you come from any who?" But Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was too shocked to speak. Her words echoed in his head._ Middle of the ocean… Fiercest pirates in the world… King of the pirates…_ What _was _he doing here? Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts by the girl waving her hand in his face.

"Did you get hit on the head or something? Do you even remember your name?"Inuyasha just stared, and before he knew it, his name came to his lips.

"Inuyasha." He blurted out. She looked at him, confused.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"My name, it's Inuyasha." He explained. She smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Kagome." She said. Inuyasha took her hand and shook it dully.

"Ok." He said stupidly. She just stood there and stared back at him. Inuyasha took advantage of the silence to look her up and down. She looked like something from Halloween, but much dirtier. Large, gold hoop earrings hung from her ears and her hair was raven black and long. She had a red vest over a long sleeved white shirt, and black Capri's. Her boots were long and folded over.

"So, after something hit you, you found your way onto our ship and into my room?" She asked.

"Uh, sure?" He said. She laughed again. Her laugh sounded like a trickling stream. Inuyasha smiled in spite his predicament. There was something about her that made him want to smile and laugh along with her.

"Well, we could always use an extra hand, so welcome aboard!" She smiled again. _I don't want to be part of the crew, I want to go home!_ Inuyasha thought. But she took his hand and led him out of the cabin and onto the deck. As Inuyasha was dragged onto the deck, he was surprised to see no one looked up from their work. A lot of them were dressed like Kagome, but as far as Inuyasha could tell she was the only girl on board. Other than her, it was all males. She let go of his hand as they neared the steering wheel, and he followed her up a ladder and onto the bridge.

"Kagome Higurashi! Where have you been?" A plump lady called from a corner of the deck. Kagome looked up sheepishly.

"Just in my cabin…" She muttered her eyes down cast. The plump woman scowled at Inuyasha.

"With this ruffian of a pirate? Young lady, you know better!" She grabbed Kagome's hand and started dragging her off the deck. Kagome snatched her hand away. The plump woman's scowl deepened.

"Back off Ms. Ryougashi! We weren't doing anything!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. Ms. Ryougashi's face reddened with embarrassment as well. She mumbled something about youth today and started shuffling away on her large, flabby legs.

"Kagome, I'll not have you talking to your nanny like that!" Inuyasha looked to see a huge, muscular man towering over him. The man wore a feathered hat, with a peg leg and a mustache that just screamed pirate captain. His eyes widened as the man directed his gaze upon him.

"As for this cur, I ain't never seen him on me ship before! Besides, look at his scrawny muscles, he's no worker o' mine!" The man proclaimed. Reeve scowled himself.

"Scrawny! I work out five days a week at the gym! I can lift 600 pounds in weights with one arm! Plus, I'm a half demon!" Inuyasha yelled. He immediately regretted it. The captain sized him up, his eyes searching Inuyasha for any flaws. Glancing at Kagome, Inuyasha saw her eyes brimming with worry, her mouth agape in surprise and wonder. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his fore head. Suddenly, the captain gave a hearty laugh.

"I like you're spunk! I don't know what in the devil's name a gym is, but I like your personality! You'll be a great addition to my crew!" He gave another laugh and turned back to the steering wheel. Inuyasha heard Kagome give a sigh of relief, and his eyes averted to the floor.

In the following weeks, Inuyasha learned all about the life of a pirate. He hauled sails, made maps, navigated, and even steered once and awhile. After Kagome gave him the proper pirate attire, he stopped sticking out like a sore thumb. Inuyasha even got his ear pierced. Kagome gave him one of her own gold hoop earrings.

"There, now we'll be matching friends! We'll be a half of the same person!" She had exclaimed, giggling. Inuyasha had blushed, and smiled brightly. Then it all went wrong.

It all started during a powerful storm, the waves rose high above the deck. The men worked hard keeping the ship afloat, shoveling bucket after bucket of salt water back into the ocean. The captain stood at the helm, dodging wave after wave, yelling out orders over the booming thunder. Inuyasha and Kagome did as the captain ordered, hoisting the sails one moment then lowering them the next. The ship bucked and thrashed as the storm raged on. After a night and a day of the storm, it finally showed signs of letting up. The men cheered as the first rays of sunlight burst through the clouds. Suddenly, the ship lurched, and a couple of the men fell over board. They quickly vanished under the water, and a dark red cloud of blood took their place. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he searched frantically for the missing crew members. Everyone seemed over taken with shock until someone yelled out.

"SEA MONSTER!" That sent everyone into a blind panic. Men ran around screaming like little girls. Inuyasha looked around confused. A sea monster? Did they exist in this world? As if to answer his question, a huge bulking green head rose slowly from the water. As the things piercing yellow eyes came into view,Inuyasha found he couldn't take his eyes away. He stood there, amazed, at the thing that lay before him. It was like a giant tree snake, a lime green with slick scales. Spikes ran down its spine, and huge fangs jutted out of its mouth. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

_Little creatures scurry, round and round like schools of fish…After babies, they are. Wants to eat them! Must protect babies!_

Inuyasha gasped, it was the sea monsters thoughts! He suddenly knew what he had to do to save his crew members.

"STOP!" He yelled. Even the captain paused loading the harpoons. They all looked at him in awe, including Kagome.

"Are ye crazy lad? That beast'll eat us!" A pirate shouted. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Don't ask me how I know this, but she's just trying to protect her children!" He responded. A murmur rippled through the crowd. Inuyasha closed his eyes and focused on where the thoughts had come from.

_We mean you and your… babies no harm. Let us leave in peace, and we will not return._

_Tiny creatures no hurt us?_

Yes! The thing had heard him!Inuyasha looked at the snake thing to see it had many scars and wounds, some still fresh, covering its body. It had obviously been in battles with people before.

_No, tiny creatures no hurt you._

The thing looked like it nodded and started to turn away. Inuyasha felt the rush of wind as something flew past him. Inuyasha looked to see a harpoon zooming towards the serpent. The creature turned around just in time to see the harpoon burry itself into its chest. Letting out a cry of agony, it lashed its tail towards the ship, and demolished the foremast and bow. Kagome screamed as did others, and Inuyasha looked up to see the captain smiling grimly and leaning over the harpoon launcher.

"What the hell are you doing?"Inuyasha yelled. The captain looked down at him and frowned.

"Killing the beast, o' course! You can't leave a vicious thing like that roam the ocean!"Inuyasha looked at the captain aghast. He had always thought the captain had more sense then that.

"Vicious? _We_ attacked _it_! Or rather, you did!"Inuyasha yelled. The captain shrugged and started to aim for the serpent again, which was now scoffing down the people not fast enough to get away from it. Kagome had run into her cabin, looking for her sword. Inuyasha was now glad he had hidden it from her so she couldn't threaten to swipe his head off when she got mad. Inuyasha scurried up the ladder and pushed the captain right as he fired. The harpoon was way off, and Inuyasha sighed thankfully. The captain threw Inuyasha off and away from him. Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the sword the captain drew from its sheath. He had a mad look in his eye as he stepped slowly towards Inuyasha.

"THAT WAS OUR LAST HARPOON!" He bellowed madly and took a step closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha tripped over a broken plank and fell to his back. He scooted quickly away as the sword was stabbed into the place he was only a moment before. Inuyasha gulped with fear and prayed for a miracle. A deafening roar came from above the blinked as sweat clouded his vision, and when his eyes became clear he saw the captain's boot sticking from the sea monsters cowered in front of the huge thing, afraid he was next. The serpent turned away as if satisfied, and started sinking back into the got up and started running into Kagome's cabin. He opened the door to see Kagome crying on her bed, her face cupped in her hands.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She whispered, and Inuyasha nodded slowly. She buried her face into his shoulder and wept. He wrapped an arm around her and sighed sorrowfully. Only the faint slosh of water reminded him the boat was sinking. He jerked up suddenly, and grabbing Kagome's hand rushed out of the door. The ship was almost completely sunk, and Inuyasha groaned in frustration. He ran back into the cabin. Was this how it was to end? Drowning to death in a little cabin? How would his parents deal with the grief? His parents! He hadn't thought about them this whole time! Did they already think he was dead? He felt Kagome sobbing in his arms. He couldn't even save this one girl's life. _I want to go home! I didn't want this! I just want to go home!_ He thought. He shut his eyes tightly. A second later, a flash lightened his eye lids. Cracking them open a slit, he saw the blue swirling vortex opened once again in the wall. He whooped for joy and, holding Kagome in his arms bridal style, ran through the portal, not caring where it took him.

A minute later they were in a cursed angrily, and put Kagome down. She stood steadily, but grabbed his hand anyway. Together, they strode cautiously and quietly into the unknown darkness that lay before them.

* * *

**I'm still debating if I should write a sequil or not... Maybe if enough people review, I will. :)**


End file.
